


Photographic Evidence

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: A black and white photo from an old camera Cas found in the bunker and the story that goes with it.





	Photographic Evidence

Cas fidgeted with the lens of the old camera he'd found. His fingers twisted and turned the focus as he peeked through the viewfinder at various subjects around the bunker. There was still film in it and he wondered if the photos would turn out. More importantly, he wondered what the few pictures left forgotten on the roll would reveal about life in the bunker so many years ago. 

Turning the corner into the smallest kitchen, Cas was able to stop his tracks before disturbing the scene. It must have been late evening (Cas had a way of losing track of time) because Dean had an unopened, but cold, beer on the kitchen table and he was shirtless, as if he was just on his way to bed. 

Sam had been the one to settle the argument about the cat. Cas said that it was hurt and needed help. Dean said someone else could help it, the thing was already giving him a damn headache. Cas dug his heels in and Sam reasoned that the bunker was a big place, they could afford to give up some space until the animal got back on its feet. To the sound of 'un-freakin-believable,' Cas knelt down to scoop up the black lump of fur, named her Dinah, and disappeared. 

In the viewfinder, Dean leaned over the kitchen table, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together to get Dinah's attention. "He thinks you're sweet," Dean murmured to her. "But I know you pee in the laundry sometimes. You're lucky he loves you." 

The snap of the shutter drew Dean's attention to the man in the doorway. Jolting upright, he grabbed the beer and raised the back of his hand to rub at his nose, which was itchy now, thanks to the cat who had already disappeared down the hall. 

Days later, Dean would nearly choke to death on a french fry at a diner in Grand Island, Nebraska when Cas turns to him, catches his gaze and says: You're lucky too, you know.


End file.
